Order of Ice
The Order of ice are relatively young knightly order who fought in both the second and third crusade. They are also a member of the The Ecclesiastical Order of the Holy Sepelchre. Origins Started in the north-west, just below the Hilgardian ranges, the Order of Ice was initially set up as a bulwark against the savage tribes that infest the area. They came into being after several large towns and city-states decided it was important to fund a permenant military presence in the area, to act as a deterrent to potential raiders. Leadership Like most knightly orders the Order of Ice's leadership follows a few basic principles, only differing on one key point. The ultimate leader of the order is the Chapter Master, followed by the Chapter Commander with the Primate taking control of much of the religious and administrative functions. Unusually however for a knightly order, the Order of Ice has no birth requirements. That is to say that even those of low birth are able to apply to the order. This is in most part due to the creation of the order being recent but also in no small part to the cultural connections of the northern civilized nations to the meritocratic Hilgardian societies. Qualification to be a knight is based purely on a yearly trial of arms. Any contestant may enter themselves, although the trials can be fatal which wards of most no-hopers. For those from poor backgrounds who are unable to afford the equipment, the order actually purchases the required gear. This is extremely unusual for a knightly order and part of the reason why the Order of Ice is frowned upon by some of the older, more traditional houses. Equipment/Heraldry The Knights themselves are equipped with a thick steel plate cuirass with plate thigh guards, leather tunic underneath, plate boots and shin guards, plate wrist guards, long wooden lance, heavy steel knightly helm, flanged mace and a wooden shield with metal rim. Order of the Ice's heraldry hails from the great bear which come from the icey north that they inhabit. The bear itself is a sign of the strength and savagery that the north of Rumnir is known for, therfor the chapters creators decided it the perfect symbol for the knightly order. Most of the footmen use short stabbing spears, thick faceless helmets and large wooden shields. Strength/Tactics Like many of the knightly orders that Rumnir possesses, the main offensive weapon the order is it's heavy cavalry. Whilst it's hardened footmen form a bulwark against the enemy's infantry. The order is the 2nd largest knightly order on Rumnir and their conflicts with the Hilgardians has created a generation of veteran knights who are strong enough to compete with any the other orders have to offer. History The order was started by Undalin Wismere, an impoverished noble who wished to reignite his fortune. By appealing directly to the defensive needs of the northwestern city states, he gave the order a niche and given them access to huge amounts of money provided by the wealthy in order to protect their interests. Due to his impoverished nature, he decided that any man strong enough to join the order could join the order. No man was from too poor a background to fight under the banner of the Order of Ice. The order was not created in time to fight in the 1st crusade, however it did play a part in the 2nd, where it was heaviliy involved in much of the brutal fighting on the wastes of Naslath on the approach to the ruined city of Orgad. Part in the 3rd Crusade The ships bearing the knights and footmen of the order were all annihilated by Sea Serpents and other monstrous beasts from the deep. This great loss of life has crippled the order and forced them to commence a huge recruitment drive which has heavily damaged their coffers. Category:Religious Order Category:Knightly Order